


You're Ginger!

by Hawkerin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: While waiting for his angel in the park, Crowley is mistaken for a certain Time Lord by Rose Tyler.  He may have influenced her actions just a smidge.





	You're Ginger!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that popped into my head. i've been wanting to write a longer Good Omens fic, but it's just not coming together... yet.

Crowley was waiting in the park. Aziraphale was due to meet him any moment, so he just sat and watched the ducks paddling around the pond. 

“You’re ginger!” a woman said, standing in front of him with a broad smile.

“Umm, yes. I have been for some time,” he replied. “Can I help you with something?” 

Her face fell at that, clearly thinking that he was someone else. The woman looked like she was going to cry suddenly and he cringed at the thought.

“Sorry. You look just like someone I knew. But you couldn’t be him, he’s gone,” she sighed and sat on the bench next to him.

“Chasing ghosts?” he asked, presuming she meant the man must have died.

“Sort of. Haven’t seen a big blue box appearing out of nowhere, have you?” she said, chuckling a bit through her tears.

“Can’t say that I have. How did he die?” he asked.

“He’s not dead. But I can never see him again. Sorry, it’s a bit difficult to explain. You’d think I was crazy.”

That was intriguing to say the least. “Try me,” he prompted, and gave a little nudge with his powers to get her talking.

“I used to travel with him. The Doctor. He’s an alien, and he took me to see the stars. But now we’re stuck in different universes and I can’t go back. He said it’s impossible,” the young woman told him.

“So, I look like an alien from another universe that you used to travel with?” he asked, clearly thinking that she might be a bit unstable. Of course there were aliens, he knew all about them, but taking humans off of Earth? And other universes? Well, even if she was crazy, what was the harm in it?

“Yeah, but he said both universes would collapse if he tried to come get me,” she said.

“Psshh! He’s full of himself. Collapse the universe? Why don’t you find a way to get back on your own? Prove him wrong,” Crowley suggested. “Come on, you got here somehow, surely you could figure out a way back. Smart girl like you.”

“But what if I messed up and damaged the universe? I don’t want anyone getting hurt just to see him again,” she argued.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Rose Tyler.”

“Rose, there are powers keeping watch over all that stuff, I highly doubt that you are going to destroy the universe,” he told her.

“I guess you’re right,” she agreed. “Thanks. What was your name?”

“Crowley,” he said, then got up from the bench to meet Aziraphale, who was walking toward him.

“New friend?” Aziraphale asked, looking past him to the woman still seated on the bench.

“Not exactly, Angel. She mistook me for someone else and started crying,” he said with a sneer. He didn’t like humans getting all emotional around him.

“Well, you seem to have cheered her up again. She’s smiling now.”

“I just told her that she shouldn’t listen when people tell her things are impossible and to go find her missing boyfriend on her own,” Crowley explained.

“Oh, that’s lovely. You’re so n-” the angel began, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Don’t. Just don’t. She was told that even trying would destroy the universe, and I figured it might be interesting to see her try,” he snapped, trying to give some sort of hellish reason to his actions and not that he wanted to see the poor thing reunited with her lost love.

Aziraphale looked at him knowingly, but let it drop. He took Crowley’s hand in his own and they walked together down the path.


End file.
